Korra and Kuvira nsfw
by ChibiKorra
Summary: Korra tried to find a non-violent way to stop a war between the Earth Empire and Zaofu.


The blushing avatar gripped to the hem of the tiny skirt in agitation. She'd agreed to this, of course; but that didn't mean she was

going to be completely comfortable with it, in hindsight.

"So… now that I'm doing this for you, you promise you'll leave Zaofu alone?" she asked with a frown. Korra HAD to have her

word on this. Kuvira wasn't exactly known for her honesty, after all.

"Of course, Korra. If I make a promise, I won't go back on that promise," the metalbender somehow earnestly replied while

keeping a lecherous smirk on her face, her fingers crossed behind her back.

Yes… IF she makes a promise, that is.

Kuvira nodded at Korra, glancing at the skirt. The avatar looked down, then back up at Kuvira, confused. She wasn't used to

being bossed around like this with Asami. She was so sweet, soft, and caring… unlike Kuvira, with her sharp tones and harsh

glances.

"Take them off." She hissed through her teeth, her eyes glued to Korra's shaking thighs. The maid outfit that she was forced to

wear had a tiny corset that barely covered Korra's breasts, and a small, flimsy apron that laid upon the puffy skirt which barely

covered her rear.

Blood rushed to Korra's face and she clenched her exposed thighs together in protest. Kuvira certainly meant her panties. "But

I-" She stuttered.

"You will do as I say, or you will be punished." Her tone was so sharp that Korra winced and grasped the hem of her skirt tighter,

her palms becoming sweaty. Of course Kuvira would say something like that…

The avatar felt like she just ate a whole bag of fire flakes. She never became THIS flustered when she was with Asami. It was

usually Korra who was the more dominant one, although Asami never liked to label their nighttime positions. And their foreplay

was always cute, not _humiliating_ like this maid outfit.

Her fingers nervously slid under her skirt, and up her thighs. She gulped and hooked her thumbs around the waist of her panties

and slowly pulled them down until they fell limp around her ankles and then her 6-inch high heels. The dictator smirked and

approached the avatar.

~*—*~

"How many of those do you own?" Korra exclaimed, appalled.

Kuvira held up a skimpy blue maid outfit. "I also have it in black, red, green, brown, and pink. Although I think the blue would suit

you the best." She smirked. "It also comes with matching shoes, tights, a collar, and panties."

Oh spirits, Korra thought. It was almost as if Kuvira planned this entire three-year takeover just to mess with the avatar.

"Um, what about a bra?" Korra asked, fidgeting a bit.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kuvira snapped abruptly, thrusting the outfit towards Korra. "You have ten minutes. Hurry

up and get dressed. I'll be waiting." She led Korra to a smaller section of the tent where she could get dressed in privacy.

~*—*~

"Very good." She purred while walking around Korra, placing a hand on her shivering shoulder. "You're going to be my plaything

tonight." She whispered. Korra could feel Kuvira's lips brush against her ear.

The earthbender's hand slid down the waterbender's back, reaching all the way down to her hips before pushing their bodies

closer together. A small gasp escaped Korra's mouth as she felt the warmth of Kuvira's breasts against her back. There was a

dull pulse emanating from her core, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Now don't get too excited, Miss avatar. I'm not going to give you what you want just yet." Kuvira let go of Korra and walked over

to the bed, picking up a bowl of grapes. She licked her lips, sat down on the bed and motioned with her finger for Korra walk

over to her.

"You know what to do." Kuvira laid back into the pillows, putting one hand behind her head and the other on Korra's hip as the

latter leaned on the bed, grapes in hand.

The avatar took in a deep breath as she plucked a grape off of the stem and slowly moved her shaking fingers towards Kuvira's

moist, parted lips. The dictator took the grape, then Korra's fingers, into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her fingers,

making them slick and wet. Korra's heart skipped a beat as she started to think about how the metalbender's tongue would feel

between her thighs. She picked another grape and fed it to the dictator, her center still pulsating.

Once Kuvira got tired of eating grapes, she grasped Korra's wrist and pulled her in closer. The avatar's body felt like it was on

fire. She looked at Kuvira's lips, desperately wanting to kiss them. To taste them.

The metalbender put one hand on the avatar's leg, signaling for her to straddle her. As she lifted her leg over Kuvira's hips,

Korra remembered that she was no longer wearing her panties. Her center throbbed harder at that thought. It took all of Korra's

will to keep her from grinding herself on the dictator, since she knew that she would get yelled at for indulging.

Their faces were still very close, and Korra could not stop thinking about kissing her. A sly smile crept across Kuvira's face when

she noticed the waterbender glancing at her lips, desperately wanting to suck on them.

The earthbender's lips were drastically different from Asami's. Kuvira's were thinner, paler, and sharper and were almost always

curled into a devious smile. When Korra would spend seemingly endless nights with her non-bending lover… she remembered

how soft and warm her lips were, and how they were almost always shaped into an inviting smile.

Just as soon as Korra thought she would taste her lips, Kuvira put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her lower.

"You know what to do." Kuvira muttered, continuing to push Korra lower and lower. She stopped pushing once Korra got to her

chest and placed a soft kiss between her breasts, but apparently that still didn't satisfy the dictator. Korra began to gradually

unbutton Kuvira's shirt and pulled it off, displaying her supple breasts. Kuvira also tugged at Korra's maid corset, untying the

back to loosen it before throwing it to the floor, leaving only the skirt and apron on.

Kuvira's nipples were pink, hard and aroused. She had a little birth mark on her right breast. Her chest rose and lowered in

anticipation, ready for Korra's tongue to meet her sensitive buds.

"Would you like me to-?" Korra started, shyly.

Without another word, Kuvira forcibly pressed Korra's face into her chest and she placed wet kisses on the glandular tissue of

her breasts, slowly leaving a trail until she reached her nipple. She took the hard mound into her mouth, gently scraping her

teeth against the sensitive bud. Kuvira gasped quietly, trying to maintain her composure. The waterbender's tongue was so

smooth against the velvety tip of her nipple. The warmth of her tongue softening the bud slightly.

The metalbender let out a harsh breath, and the avatar felt confident that she was adequately pleasing the Great Uniter. Korra

brought her hand up to Kuvira's other breast and began kneading it, pressing her erect nipple between two of her fingers.

Kuvira's hands kept pushing on Korra's head, harder, and harder, causing Korra to accidentally bite Kuvira's nipple a little too

hard. She let out a verbal cry, though she sounded more aroused than pained. Korra continued to bite the mound harder, while

playing the other with her fingers.

Kuvira pressed her hands back onto Korra's shoulders, as though telling her to continue that business elsewhere. A soft

smacking noise sounded when Korra released her moist lips from the nipple. Sliding her wet lips down the dictator's tight

stomach, Korra made her way as far down as she could go until she met an obstacle… She unzipped Kuvira's skirt and slid it

down her legs. The avatar was surprised to see that Kuvira wore black laced, see-through panties.

As Korra began to slip Kuvira's panties off, she licked her navel. Kuvira, however, was impatient. She shoved Korra down in a

violent manner.

"Okay, okay, Miss Bossy Pants." Korra muttered. Kuvira was definitely aroused, since she didn't have a snappy comeback. She

simply let out a soft growl to show that she was still the dominant one of the pair.

Korra licked lower until she finally reached Kuvira's folds. She forced her tongue between them, tasting the dictator. Kuvira's

hands pressed against the back of Korra's head, pushing her harder into her center. Licking and tasting the earthbender made

Korra throb even harder.

"You taste so good, Great Uniter." Korra mumbled into her folds.

The avatar took the metalbender's clitoris into her mouth and gently sucked. A loud yell escaped Kuvira's lips as she arched her

back and clenched one fist through Korra's hair, and the other through the bedspread. Korra's center was pulsating so much at

this point that it was almost painful.

"F-fuck!" Kuvira yelled, gasping with arousal.

Korra swirled her tongue on the most sensitive spot on her clit and dug her fingers into Kuvira's thighs, which would definitely

leave imprints. The metalbender began to sway her hips upwards to increase the friction between her center and the avatar's

face.

"D-don't stop!" She demanded, continuing to scream and sway. Her legs were now shaking intensely.

_Spirits_, Kuvira thought, _I'm enjoying this a lot more than I should be_. Everything in her mind was cloudy. The only thing she

could think about was the wonderful feeling between her legs, the warm pressure from Korra's hot mouth and the sting from the

nails digging into her shivering thighs. A puddle of sweat was forming underneath her back, making the sheet stick to her back

while she arched.

Korra then started to bite on her clit, harder and harder. Kuvira's screaming got louder and louder. She pressed her thighs to the

sides of Korra's head and sat up so she could rub herself harder against Korra's face. The sound of Korra's lips smacking her

clitoris made Kuvira want to grind even harder. She could feel a huge amount of pleasure beginning to rush through her.

Then, Kuvira came, letting out a piercing scream as Korra continued to lick and bite her mound. She convulsed as pleasure took

over her naked, sweaty body. Clenching the waterbender's hair and the bed sheet even harder, her scream turned into an

extended moan and she continued to ride out the pleasure until it vanished from her core.

When she reached the end of her climax, she let herself fall limp against the bed. Korra removed her face from Kuvira's folds

with her face soaked in the dictator's wetness, dripping down her chin with spit. Korra licked her lips profusely. Her pussy was

extremely swollen, and she could now feel her wetness dripping down her inner thighs.

She was surprised to see the usually sharp and composed dictator like this. She seemed almost… vulnerable. From where the

avatar was now, she watched Kuvira's hips slowly swaying and her chest rising, the back of her head pressing into the pillow.

"May I have a kiss now, Great Uniter?" She purred, resting her chin on the earthbender's pubic area.

Still gasping for breath, Kuvira grabbed Korra's arm and brought her face up to hers. The metalbender licked her own lips,

preparing herself.

"Yes, you may." Their lips met and parted, and their tongues clashed. Kuvira could taste herself on the avatar's lips, which were

still sticky and slick. Even though she had just settled down from her climax, she was still aroused. She wanted more. The taste

on Korra's lips was exquisite; she began to wonder what the avatar tasted like.

The kissing paused, and their eyes met. Korra could see devious intentions through Kuvira's narrowed eyes. The former began

to blush. Her throbbing continued and her heart skipped a beat. She stared back at the metalbender… silently begging, lips

quavering.

Still on her back, Kuvira grabbed Korra's rump and pushed her hips up towards her face.

Then, Korra remembered Kuvira's promise.

"S-So… when we're done here, do you promise to leave Zaofu alone?" Korra said in a serious tone as she lifted her skirt up so

that Kuvira could get her face between her thighs.

Kuvira ignored her and pushed the waterbender's hips up to her face. She was excited to find out what Korra tasted like. The

foreplay, pleasing the dictator, had made Korra's folds drip with excitement. She was surprised to see how damp Korra's thighs

were.

The metalbender then pressed her tongue against the avatar's folds, causing her to gasp loudly. Kuvira then parted her to gain

access to her core.

"Oh, spirits…" Korra moaned as she used the weight of her body to push herself harder against Kuvira's face, almost suffocating

the other woman. "Y-you didn't ans-answer my q-q-question…" Korra gasped, moaning with pleasure.

Kuvira continued licking Korra, sucking on her clit. Then finally, she muttered, "Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not going to give up

on my three-year mission just because the avatar asked to lick my pussy." She said between licks. Her breath against Korra's

lips made her moan even louder.

The avatar continued moaning before grabbing the Great Uniter's breasts, she then started grinding her hips over the entire

length of Kuvira's face. "B-But you p-p-promised…" She muttered in a hushed tone, moaning and squeezing her breasts harder

as she could feel the pleasure build up inside of her.

"I had my fingers crossed, darling…" She sucked harder, now biting.

Korra's yells became louder as she continued to grind faster and Kuvira bit down on her clit harder.

Finally, she reached her climax and rubbed herself against the dictator's face, kneading and pressing her breasts together until

she came back down. When she was done Kuvira nonchalantly sat up and grabbed a bathrobe, pushing Korra onto her back so

she could squirm to the aftermath of her orgasm.

"So, w-were you serious?" Korra said helplessly between gasps.

The metalbender was silent as she grabbed a glass of water.

"Come on, Kuvira. Don't mess around like that." Korra's tone escalated this time. She stood up, still in the apron and skirt. Her

thighs were soaked.

"You're so cute…" Kuvira faced the avatar. "I already told you. I had my fingers crossed." She finished with a chuckle.

"I c-can't believe you!" Korra exclaimed in indignance. She quickly glanced around for her clothes, grabbing them when she

found them. Her face was as red as the Fire Nation's insignia. The drenched, furious avatar gave a frustrated huff before

stomping out of the dictator's tent. "I'll get you back for this, Kuvira!"


End file.
